Not His Day
by Mod Soul
Summary: "Do you have any idea how much I would like to rip you all apart right now?" He threatened, his demonic powers all but flowing through the room. "I see, so even demons can get bad luck on Friday the 13th." Yukio concluded unfazed.


**Not His Day**

It was just like every other day, when he had stood up this morning.  
He has had little to no sleep as usual and was reminded of all his duties by the enormous pile of paperwork on his desk.  
Sighing he decided that he wanted to start the day with more something more positively than writing reports.  
Thinking of what would lighten his mood, he came to the conclusion that watching the morning training of his second youngest brother would do this.  
As the boy was a good source of laughter in most any situations.  
Slowly he parted his hair in its usual way, taking special care of the stray strand that never wanted to do as he wished.  
When it was as satisfactory as it could become he tightened his necktie and pulling his clothes into their rightful places.  
Grinning he thought himself to be presentable.  
Only to change into his dog form to wander off to the training grounds. Enjoying a morning walk.

On his way there he had to pass through a large group of chatting and babbling students.  
To his misfortune they did not care about or notice the small terrier and often either stumbled over or trampled on one of his paws or worse.  
Displeased he occasionally snapped at some of the students' legs and started dashing off.  
He should teach them better manners when dealing with animals he decided.

Arriving at the training hall he could hear yelling.  
He wanted to see if Rin made any progress in controlling their father's flames. And it seemed that he had again failed at doing so. With a grin he slipped through the door to watch Kirigakure Shura scold Rin vigorously.  
Yes, this definitely lifted his mood.  
Wanting to put his own two cents into the discussion he changed back to his humanoid form, just to be met with a burst of flames into his face. Too perplexed to react any further than leaning backwards they knocked down his wide hat and scorched his eyebrows in the process.  
Seeing his mistake the boy rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly asked: "Hehe, Mephisto, when did you get here?"  
"Ah, I just arrived" He replied nonchalantly, picking up his hat and shaking free the dust and ashes on it.  
"Hahahaha, great timing Rin!" The woman added not holding back her laughter.  
Glaring at her Mephisto put the accessory back onto its rightful place.  
"Good to see you so lively this morning, Shura – san."  
"Though, don't you have classes to attend at this hour?" He added in a cold tone.  
"Shit! Yukio will be mad again!" Rin exclaimed rushing out of the room.  
Though not without bumping into his brother's arm. That brat, he thought.  
Sighing again he made his own leave to rearrange his outfit.  
"Well, I see you around Shura – san" He bid her farewell by tapping the brim of his hat, before he exited as well.

As his previous idea hadn't proven satisfactory he thought what he could do instead while he carefully cleaned his eyebrows.  
Holding the comb he had the perfect idea: Ice cream.  
Yes, ice cream would help him overcome the sorrows he'd had to face so far.  
Finishing the last touches of his attire he made his way to his refrigerator.  
Opening it he took out the far too light pack. Inspecting it suspiciously he lifted the top cover to reveal his hamsterfied younger brother freezing and stuffed in the empty wrapping.  
"You..." he glowered slamming the door shut.  
The green hamster cringed and looked up at him innocently asking: "Aniue?"  
Grumbling he forcefully set the pack down on his office table, causing it to topple over.  
Seating himself behind the desk he asked: "How come my last package of ice cream is empty when I want to have some of it?"  
Crawling out of the plastic box his brother mumbled: "I was hungry..."  
"How did you even get into the fridge?"  
Cleaning his furry face he thought of how to tell his brother that he had secretly gnawed out an opening to enter the ice box.  
"Well?" Mephisto asked again.  
"Dunno. Want to play with me Aniue?"  
"Don't change the topic." He threatened.  
Not wanting to continue Amaimon got into his wheeland started running.  
"Well, then don't talk to me..." the older demon concluded the conversation.

Now that ice cream was no longer an option, as it was a pain in the ass to get his favourite flavour he had think of a new plan.  
Tapping his sharp nails on his desk, he watched his younger brother run and fall in his hamster toy.  
It amused him, though it was not enough.  
After another of his failed attempts to run the hamster – demon asked: "Anuie? What happened to your eyebrows?"  
Remembering how Shura had laughed at his expense Mephisto growled again.  
With this thought in mind he knew what he would do to lift his spirits.  
Yes, this time he would get her and make her regret her actions.  
"I'm going to do surveillance on an Exwire class." He told his brother.  
When he stood up the small demon crawled onto his sleeves. "I want to accompany you Aniue."  
Not caring, he put his brother on the brim of his hat, carrying him along.

Enthusiastically opening the door he greeted the soon – to – be Exorcists.  
"Heeelloooo everyone!" He nearly yelled waving his hat.  
"Mephisto, what are you doing here?" Shura asked him suspiciously.  
"Aren't I allowed to see how you teach our dear Exwires?" He asked in return, grinning at her.  
Amaimon had been forced to claw at the brim of the hat because of the gesture his brother had made, and landet right in Shura's cleavage. Looking down she saw the furry fiend and shrieked surprised.

"Ma, ma Shura – san calm down!" Mephisto tried holding up his hands and smiling reassuringly at her.  
"Here let me get it." He then offered hovering over her décolletage, grinning mischievously this time.  
"Don't you dare." She snapped sending one of her serpent – familiars at him, which not only hissed at him but also bit his hand.  
Yelping he drew back, sucking at the wound.  
"I hope for your sake it isn't poisonous..." He started to accuse her but was cut short when the snake's mouth enclosed his brother.  
"Don't!" He yelled instead holding out his hand again, but it was too late.  
The hamster was about to be swallowed whole by the reptile.  
"That's what you get for dropping your pet." Shura grumbled clearing her bosom of fur.  
"You..." the demon growled, but again couldn't finish his sentence.  
The serpent had decided that it did not like hamster at all and simply spit it out again.  
Right into Mephisto's face.  
This certainly was not his day.  
Slipping from the desk, she had been sitting on Shura laid down on the floor unable to hold back her laughter.  
Growling again Mephisto peeled off the hamster, holding it by the neck and looked at it.  
Squinting he said: "At least you have fun."  
"Hell yeah!" She approved between catching her breath and laughing.  
Cringing to become as small as possible Amaimon tried to get invisible, so his brother wouldn't be mad at him.  
But it was too late. The sinister look in his eyes more than revealed what the older demon would like to do with him. While he stared at the hamster Shura's laughter died down slowly when she got a glimpse of the other's face.  
With a last effort the green demon tried to turn around and run away, but he could not escape his brother's grasp. Enclosing him with his full fist Mephisto took out a handkerchief to wipe the spit off of his face, holding his little brother firmly.  
When he put the cloth back into his pocket and looked at Shura his face was calm again. As if he had wiped away his evil thoughts as well.  
"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to reprimand this stupid PET of mine." He said in a more normal tone with emphasize on "pet" to remind his brother not to talk.  
Clutching his fist even tighter around the tiny body, he left leaving the rest staring after him.  
As soon as he had made some steps into the corridor he could hear the laughter of the woman again.  
He would definitely make her pay for this. He just had to figure out how.

Back in his office he put Amaimon into a specially designed cage.  
A glass cube with nothing in it.  
Only Mephisto was able to open or close it.  
The perfect prison for his annoying brother.  
After many complains and several bites he managed to secure the small demon in the box and shoved it onto the edge of his desk.  
Sitting behind it he thought he could at least get some paperwork done to calm down again.  
He had a reputation to uphold.

Halfway through one of the stacks he felt a throbbing pain in his writing hand.  
Looking at it he saw that it was swollen.  
Probably due to the snake bite earlier.  
That damn woman, he growled again.  
Now he couldn't even do his paperwork anymore.  
And his hand hurt.  
Though he disliked going through masses of reports, bills and so forth they needed to be done.  
Another idea came to his mind.  
Pulling out his phone he dialed a by now familiar number, waiting for the other to pick up.  
"Ah, Sensei do you have any antidote's for snake's poison?"  
After a worried reply he had to explain what he needed it for.

When Yukio had bandaged his hand Mephisto tried to return to his paperwork. But it wasn't as easy to write as he would have hoped. The writing was messy and a lot of ink got spilled in the process.  
Tired of trying he called another number and ordered the callee to him.  
He hung up to cut off further questions.

Half an hour later Shura entered the room trying to figure out what she was called here for.  
"Ah, Shura – san. Have a seat." The demon offered grinning and waving with his bandaged hand towards his own seat behind the desk.  
Not getting it at first the exorcist seated herself in one of the armchairs.  
"No not there. Here." He repeated pulling back the chair so she could sit there.

"What is the meaning of this?" She wanted to know.  
Leaning over shoulder and showing her his hand he told her grinning mischievously: "Well, as you are responsible for this you won't see a problem in doing my work for me right?"  
"You can't be serious?" She replied a flat look on her face.  
"Oh, I am." Was all he said giving her the same sinister look she had seen previously.  
Shuddering she complied to his demand.  
"Well, what should I write here?"

For quite a while they managed to work together.  
Him dictating what she would then write down.  
Though at some point he got bored with doing so while pacing around the room.  
Therefore he decided that he would prank her, by saying something completely different.  
It took her a while until she realized this, as it was well wrapped in his smooth words.  
Still it was meant to insult her in some way.  
"You kidding me? I work my ass off and you just insult me as thanks for it?" She yelled at him.  
"Well, without you we both wouldn't be in this predicament." He replied lifting his hands innocently.  
"You..." She growled.  
"I? Can't you cope with a little joke at your expense?" He teased again.  
Fed up with his antics she threw the inkwell at him.  
Hitting only his shoulder it left some drops before the glass crashed into the wall, leaving a blue stain on the wallpaper.  
Looking from the dots on his shoulder to the blotch of ink he glowered at her.  
"Do you know how expensive it will be to clean this mess?"  
"No and I don't want to find out." She shortly replied.  
His mood has gotten back to the point he had in the classroom so it was safer for her to make her exit. And this she did quickly.

Taking a moment to calm down again Mephisto decided that he would take a walk again. This time not as dog, so he wouldn't be trampled again.  
Or so he thought.  
It didn't take long for his students to step on his feet whenever they passed by without noticing him. Which was surprisingly easy for them, even though he was much taller than the majority of them.  
When he had reached the forest on one side of the school he sat down on a boulder to check his tormented feet.

"Yare, yare today does not seem to be my day..." he mumbled massaging one of them.  
Shortly after this his point was proven as a stray bullet shot through his hat.  
"Argh!" He yelped sliding down from his seat, covering his bare head.  
Looking around he tried to figure out where it had come from when he heard another shot.  
His curiosity getting the better of him he slowly stood up and walked towards the source of it.  
Only to see his youngest brother ridding the forest of some Goblins.  
Great, they gathered here to wait for their master's return and probably bullied his students meanwhile. He would have to talk to Amaimon about this.  
Better now than later before the next bullet hit him.

Back in his office his brother was fast asleep and waking him up would be a pain in the ass. So he decided he would pick one of his books to relax the rest of the afternoon.  
He couldn't do anything else anyway.  
Not with his still swollen hand.  
When he looked through his small collection he found an interesting one and pulled it out.  
Just in this moment his bookshelves decided to fall into pieces.  
Burying him underneath it and its contents.  
Grumbling Mephisto decided to just stay in bed for the rest of the day.  
He shoved the books aside and made his way to his rarely used sleeping quarters.  
Hopefully he wouldn't be bothered by anything there.

Or so he thought.  
When he was nearly asleep someone knocked at his door.  
"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Screamed some annoying person through the wood.  
"Hai, hai. Coming. Coming." He mumbled getting up, stumbling over his bedding in the process.  
Grumbling and opening it ajar, he glowered at the disturbance.  
"Headmaster, Okumura – Sensei, Kirigakure – Sensei and Okumura Rin have been brought here for destroying training area 42" He explained.  
Glaring he stepped out of the door, just wearing his night Yukata.  
Shooing the messenger out of his office he crossed his arms in front of him and grinned.  
"So you have managed to destroy whole training area?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, you see..." Rin started rubbing his head again.  
"Well, whatever we can deal with this tomorrow." Mephisto interrupted him, going back into his quarters, closing the door behind him.  
"Huh?" All three of them wondered, when they heard a painful cry.  
"Itai – i – i – i – i ~!"  
Shortly the door was opened and closed again, followed by a tirade if curses.  
"Are you alright?"

Holding his now injured tail in hand the demon considered his answer.  
He was obviously not alright.  
"Do you have anything like painkillercreme and bandages with you?" He asked through the crack of the door looking at Yukio with one eye.  
Rummaging through his pockets the boy indeed found the wanted objects.  
Sticking out his uninjured hand he took the items and closed the door again.  
Fumbling with the tube he dropped several times and started cursing again.  
"Do you need help?" Yukio asked concerned.  
"I need this day to end" Came the uttered reply.  
"Haha, was that little hamster in the face enough for you to make you all flustered?" Shura laughed again.  
Growling Mephisto tore open the door again, glaring evilly at the woman.  
"A little hamster in the face? Do you honestly think that is the only thing that happened to me today?" He asked her stepping forward, his back hunched and his head lowered so he could look her straight in the eyes.  
"Before your stupid snake spit him at me it bit me if you have forgotten that. Causing my hand to swell as result." He told her, lifting said hand to show the bandages.  
"And not just that. Whenever I was walking over the campus – either as a dog or human – someone stepped on my feet or stumbled over me. If that wasn't enough my favourite hat, that already was constantly gnawed on, now also sports a hole where someone shot me..." stopping he changed his glare from Shura to Yukio "...or tried to roast me." He added now glaring at Rin.  
"But that's not it. During the day I discovered that my favourite ice cream was emptied by that stupid br – hamster of mine and the help I ordered for finishing my paperwork, because I couldn't write it myself due to accidental poisoning just threw an inkwell at me. Staining not just my robes but also my wall." He accused both Amaimon and Shura, pointing at the prominent blob on the white wall with his injured hand.  
"To top it all my own bookshelves decided that today it wanted to topple down on me and bury me underneath it. And now you come here to tell me that you damaged something on my campus yet again. As if I haven't had enough trouble today I just caught my tail in the door." He stopped his rant, taking a rattling breath and closing his eyes.  
"Do you have any idea how much I would like to rip you all apart right now?" He threatened, his eyes glaring furiously, his hands clawed and his fangs showing, his demonic powers all but flowing through the room.  
All three of them gulped. Rin and Shura even backed away.  
"I see, so even demons can get bad luck on Friday the 13th." Yukio concluded unfazed.

"WHAT?" Mephisto snapped at him, ready to attack.  
"NOTHING!" Shura interjected, closing her hand over the boy's mouth and dragging him out of the room, his twin in tow.  
Growling again when the door had been shut the enraged demon turned around to see his hamster – brother look at him.  
"Aniue, do you want to play?" He dared to ask.  
The very last straw broke.  
Throwing the previously fallen books at the cage and letting out his wrath at his quite defenseless brother and furniture. His roars could be heard throughout the whole campus.

**Author's Note:**

As I just finished reading and watching Ao No Exorcist some while ago I somewhat came up with this little idea to torment our dearest headmaster. Especially as it was Friday the 13th last week. ;)  
Besides: The inkwell throwing origins in a "myth" about Martin Luther. If you don't already know this: It is said that when he translated the bible he was visited/bothered by the devil and tried to get rid of him by throwing his inkwell at him, leaving a stain on the wall that still could be seen during the last century (though probably artificially created and prolonged) in his room in the Wartburg.  
The more serious version of this is, that he said he "banished the devil with ink", which literally was put into the lore and metaphorically simply means his bible translation.

The soundtrack for this in contradiction is/was ¾ of Powerwolf's albums (Bible of the Beast, Lupus Dei, Blood of the Saints) as I was about to see them on the 14th when I wrote this and with songs like "St. Satan's day" (with the line: "Can't resist you, ho Mephisto") and "Catholic in the Morning...Satanist at Night" more than fitting for this Fic's devilish main character. ;)  
Don't worry their not satanistic, they're just spiritual with a lot of interesting viewpoints on certain topics. =)

A funny sidenote on "reeling/swirling hat's":  
I'm working on a book with a pal of mine and we have a character in it that is also based on the "Mephistopheles" in Goethe's Faust (awesome book by the way), who also is wearing a hat.  
In his introduction scene he swirled his hat.  
Well, that was what I wanted to write.  
But as my head was ahead of me I ended up writing "He swirled his dog."  
Now try to picture someone like Mephisto holding a dog by its tail and swirling it around while talking...aside from animal protection I consider this utterly hilarious...  
But how would one go from hat to dog, you ask?  
Well, the story is written in German, therefore we need to take a look at the German words for "hat", "hand" and "dog", which would be: "Hut", "Hand" and "Hund". Therefore I ended up combining Hand (hand) and Hut (hat) into Hund (dog).  
Well, probably not as funny for you as it is for me.  
Still, let me know if you could at least laugh a little about this or the story. =)  
Also if you think Mephisto is OOC, then think how you would react if you've had a day like him...I probably would have snapped a lot earlier...

**Disclaimer:** Ao No Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato. I just came up with this idea.


End file.
